1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to job log control for controlling an executed job such as copying, printing, scanning, or faxing as a job log (executive logging of a job), and in particular to computer readable medium for an image processing program, an image processing method, an image processing device, and an image processing system each having an image logging function for creating an log image from an image handled by a job and transferring the log image to an external device.
2. Related Art
A printing system including a plurality of clients and a printer connected to a local area network (LAN) and allowing a plurality of users to use the printer in common has been known.